Juntos en la Eternidad
by Ulti-SG
Summary: Jamas habra un amor tan puro como el de una computadora hacia un humano.


**Juntos en la Eternidad**

**Por _La persona que fue hecha solo para Chii es..._**

_... Hideki...—_

_En una época donde las personas han logrado combatir su soledad..._

_Donde han solucionado su existencia vacía..._

_Donde es posible encontrar a tu persona especial en los aparadores de las tiendas, es donde es posible el encontrar un amor tan puro como el de una maquina hacia un humano.._

°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hideki Motosuwa no fue un estudiante brillante, pero se esforzaba como ningún otro. Sus aspiraciones siempre fueron sencillas así como sus motivaciones, y todas ellas se encerraron un día en hacer feliz a una sola persona, a aquella que había sido hecha solo para él. Una que se convirtió en su máxima inspiración, la razón de levantarse todos los días y dar lo mejor de sí, imitando solo lo mejor de ella, nada más.

°°°°°°°

Tras una apacible noche, el arribo de la mañana resultó igual que todos los anteriores: escandaloso.

Una alarma se escuchó en el pequeño cuarto de aquel departamento. Su inquilino bostezó y se estiró un poco al estirarse en el futon, metiendo nuevamente sus brazos dentro de las sabanas y cerciorarse que ella no se trataba de un sueño, estrechando a su ángel que abrió de igual modo sus ojos e instantáneamente con una sonrisa le brindo aquel — Buenos días— que ella lograba fuera una de las mejores cosas de su día.

— Buenos días, Chii— saludó él, acariciando los cabellos de la dulce PERSOCON. Y anticipando lo que venía después es que se levantó cuando la pequeña y traviesa Sumomo transmitiera sus cordiales— ¡¡BUENOS DIAS!— con el mismo dinamismo de siempre. Saltando de aquí allá y colocarse en posición— ¡VAMOS! ¡Comencemos con nuestros ejercicios matutinos!

Pese a los años en los que ha sido dueño de tan peculiar PERSOCON como Sumomo, Hideki no se ha atrevido a cambiar aquellos detalles de su programación. Primeramente porque no se atrevía a meterle mano a los sofisticados programas, y la segunda porque era en parte de esos presurosos y alocados despertares que le permiten el pasar un pequeño tiempo con su Chii antes de ir al trabajo.

Una vez terminado el ejercicio, Hideki se vestía adecuadamente. Chii se metía a la cocina y era cuando el olor hogareño se esparcía por todo el cuarto, abriendo el apetito del dichoso Motosuwa.

Chii cantaba, eso había visto de las amas de casa felices en televisión pues en ello reflejaban lo feliz que eran. Había aprendido mucho de la casera sobre los quehaceres domésticos, detalles que aprendió también consultando revistas y durante su trabajo en la pastelería Chirol. Aprendió todo aquello que creía y haría feliz a su querido Hideki... en su inocente forma de ver, claro... el Mismo Motosuwa se vio obligado a ocultar de mejor modo sus revistas para caballeros una vez que la pescó hojeando una y después imitar un poco su contenido... Pero esa era su Chii, tan inocente y transparente, trabajaba duro para que se mantuviera de ese modo.

— ¡Chii El desayuno esta listo chii— dijo la PERSOCON una vez terminado de servir el almuerzo en la mesita plegable.

Hideki tomó asiento y contempló el suculento desayuno: huevos, pan, verduras, arroz, jugo; y el modo en que se encontraban acomodados los platillos solo reflejaban el esmero que Chii empleaba en cada ocasión en la que cocinaba. Miró de modo complaciente a la PERSOCON quien era la razón por la que aquel pequeño departamento se mostrase mucho más organizado, espaciosos pese a contar con un diversidad de utensilios que poco a poco se fueron acumulando. Era bueno saber que el leer esas revistas en las que enseñaban como administrar espacios tan pequeños hubieran valido la pena.

Una vez terminado, Hideki agradeció los alimentos y una caricia sobre la cabeza de Chii bastó para que ella sonriera ampliamente.

Motosuwa se puso de pie, ayudó a recoger los trastes, terminó de arreglarse y él y Chii salieron del apartamento como era costumbre, tomados de la mano.

Antes de separarse en aquel umbral que dividía sus caminos, Chii rectificó el nudo de la delgada corbata de Motosuwa.

— Hideki debe poner mas atención al atar su corbata— le aconsejó ella.

— Perdona Chii, tu sabes la poca destreza que tengo ante el espejo.

— Para eso Chii esta aquí— dijo risueña— Listo. Chii preparó tu almuerzo también—le entregó un pequeño paquete envuelto en una servilleta estampada con gatitos— Chii te desea suerte en el trabajo— se paró en puntillas para besar la mejilla de su querido Hideki.

Motosuwa le tomó la mano que ella apoyó sobre su pecho para alcanzarlo y de igual forma le deseo suerte en su trabajo— Nos veremos en la noche.

— Chii prepara el platillo favorito de Hideki— agregó ella.

Motosuwa soltó la mano de su PERSOCON y caminó en dirección contraría al que ella seguiría después.

Mientras avanzaba, él aun podía escuchar la dulce voz de Chii, volviéndose una sola vez para verla con su mano alzada despidiéndolo.

Chii bajó su mano y giró alegremente sobre un pie— Es hora de que Chii vaya al trabajo— se dijo a sí misma, pero antes de dar cualquier paso su rostro se mostró serio, y hasta cierto grado preocupante.

Llevó sus manos contra su pecho, tocando el anillo en su mano. No podía explicar aquella sensación de inseguridad que la había embargado. Se giró rápidamente, buscando a Hideki pero él ya se había perdido en las calles y entre la gente. La necesidad de buscarlo estuvo a punto de mover sus piernas, pero la gentil voz de la casera la contuvo— ¿Ocurre algo malo, pequeña Chii?— preguntó al ver su gesto.

Chii la miró y negó con la cabeza después de algunos segundos.

La señora Hibiya conocía al mismo grado que Hideki a la PERSOCON, era imposible para ella el mentir. El rostro de angustia que se encontraba impreso en Chii alcanzó sus mismas emociones, sintiéndose del mismo modo. Se acercó solo para asegurarse.

— ¿Motosuwa se marchó al trabajo, tuviste problemas para despertarlo?— preguntó.

— Sumomo no se lo permite— respondió ella— Además, Hideki es más responsable. Le dijo a Chii que desea causar buena impresión a sus jefes para que lo asciendan y poder conseguir un lugar más amplio en el cual podremos vivir él, yo y Sumomo— comentó entusiasmada— Aunque a Chii no le desagrada este lugar— contempló el edificio frente a ello— Pues aquí Chii conserva bellos recuerdos, aquí es donde Chii conoció a Hideki y también donde conoció a la señora Hibiya, chii. No importa donde viva Chii, mientras Hideki este ahí, Chii será feliz.

La casera sonrió con amabilidad— No ha pasado mucho desde que aquel día el joven Motosuwa te trajo a esta casa. No negare que me sentiré triste cuando decidan marcharse, pero los pajarillos extienden sus alas y aprenden a volar, los sueños van de la mano, y el Joven Motosuwa ya ha crecido y aspira a algo mejor— con la escoba que llevaba en mano comenzó a barrer— Ha descubierto sus alas y esta listo para partir. Cuando ese día llegue Chii, yo los despediré con una sonrisa, tal y como les di la bienvenida.

— Chii la señora Hibiya siempre habla de un modo que a Chii le gusta mucho— de modo espontáneo la abrazó. Chitose Hibiya respondió el cariño, recordando su vida pasada cuando su esposo e hijas se encontraban con ella. No eran recuerdos por los cuales sentía tristeza o soledad, sino completa dicha.

— Chii la quiere mucho, y pese a que un día nos mudemos, parte del corazón de Chii quedara en esta casa, con la señora Hibiya— aseguró llena de alegría, haciendo reír a la mujer en cuya cara resbaló una pequeña lagrima.

— Eres muy tierna pequeña— le acarició la cabeza—. Continuaremos hablando después. Aún no es tiempo de decir adioses. ¡Ah! Que barbaridad, mira la hora, creo que te he retrazado.

— ¡¡Chiiiiii! el jefe va a molestarse con Chii. Debo darme prisa— apresurada es que inició su marcha.

— ¡Cuídate mucho!— gritó la casera quien suspiró— Ichiroh, nuestra pequeña Chobit ya no me necesita. Deberé volver a dejarla ir... pero ella dijo una gran verdad— peinó su cabello con sus manos— Parte de su corazón siempre permanecerá conmigo, justo como yo aún poseo tu corazón y el de Freya junto al mío— musitó al viento que sopló con suavidad.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Un trabajo de oficina siempre dejará más dinero que el de uno nocturno en los establecimientos de comida. Cuando terminó sus estudios, Hideki Motosuwa sabía que no podría empezar desde la cima. Siempre fue un hombre sencillo y pensaba del mismo modo, e igual era feliz con cosas pequeñas.

Poseía un trabajo decente dentro de unas oficinas de correo y mensajeria, gracias a un contacto de su amigo Shinbo. Era uno de los encargados de recibir los paquetes o papeleo que se deseaba mandar por el servicio de la compañía, llenar la formula de envío, clasificar el servicio en el que sería enviado.

Todos los días, de Lunes a Viernes, debía marcar su tarjeta a las 08:30 a.m., a las 13:00 p.m. tenia un descanso de cuarenta minutos en los que comía su almuerzo, finalmente a las 19:30 p.m. sellaba su salida y regresaba a casa.

Rostros iban y venían con la fila de personas que atendía diariamente. Imposible el memorizar todas, a menos que fueran como la Señora Shimizu, una anciana que se hace notar con su peculiar historial dentro de la compañía ya que por mas de diez años, todos los lunes primeros de cada mes, sin falta, enviaba un gato a una hermana que vivía en Osaka. Solo aquellos empleados que se atrevían a preguntarle la razón de sus peculiares envíos, que resultaban costosos, es que sabían la respuesta, bastante sencilla: su hermana era una mujer muy sola, le fascinan los gatos y es por ello que cada vez que se encontraba con un gato abandonado lo recogía, cuidaba y alistaba para enviárselo.

Aquel día era un Lunes primero de mes y la clienta en su ventanilla era la dichosa anciana.

— Buenos días Señora Shimizu, veo que un nuevo gatino es el afortunado pasajero de este mes— saludó en confianza, examinando al gato de pelaje oscuro y ojos verdes que se encontraba dentro de la jaula— Si que es un hermoso animal— le tendió una forma que ella debía llenar.

La anciana suspiró— Mi hermana se ha vuelto un poco más exigente respecto a ellos. Creo que los años ya la están afectando de más, pero es mi única hermana, debo ser complaciente de vez en cuando— firmó los papeles— Pero me alegro que sean gatos lo que la hace feliz, no imagino si se trataran de PERSOCONS, esos si serían un problema— sonrió ella.

Motosuwa rió discretamente— Bueno, todo esta en orden, aquí tiene su comprobante. Y que tenga un buen día— tomó la jaula del mostrador.

— Muchas gracias jovencito. Nos veremos el próximo mes— se despidió ella.

Motosuwa pidió un pequeño relevo a uno de sus compañeros de oficina, pues aquel paquete debía ser llevado a otro piso.

Tomó las escaleras y descendió a unas bodegas subterráneas, saludando a otros empleados, e incluso PERSOCONS.

Caminó entre los pasillos amurallados por paquetes. Saludando de lejos a una chica que trabajaba entregando los envíos locales. Ya había salido a tomar un par de cervezas con ella, en plan de amigos claro. Era una mujer muy dinámica y sincera, sin mencionar fuerte.

Se sonrieron al verse pues recordó que el fin de semana habían organizado una salida a la playa. De la ultima vez que pudo visitar la costa ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Aún no le decía nada a Chii, quería que fuera una sorpresa. De antemano sabía cual seria su reacción, el mar le maravillo la primera vez que pudo verlo. Tenía ya visto un adecuado traje de baño para ella, uno que había visto en el mostrador de una tienda cercana. Aunque aún le apenaba entrar a las tiendas de mudas femeninas, poco a poco había aprendido a controlarse y no hacer ridículo innecesario ante las vendedoras.

— ¡Ey, Motosuwa...!— alzó la mano la chica al otro extremo del pasillo, pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas por un sonido mucho mayor y... devastador.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Un trabajo donde te vez rodeados de amigos no parece un trabajo, sino un divertido tiempo compartido.

Hiroyasu Ueda aún era dueño de la pastelería Chirol. Amigo de Hideki Motosuwa cuando él mismo trabajo a su lado, y ahora su pequeña Chii había tomado su lugar.

Jamás ha dado quejas de ella, es una PERSOCON muy servicial y atenta con los clientes. Siempre en busca de aprender nuevas cosas. Su sola presencia dotaba al local de una atmósfera tan dulce y placentera como los mismo olor de los bizcochos que se horneaban diariamente.

— ¡En Chirol estamos en promoción, celebrando la inauguración de una segunda sucursal en Shibuya!— decía a las personas que circulaban por aquella calle comercial— En cada compra reciba un lindo obsequio— muchos habían sido los individuos que entraban a aquel local preguntando el numero de serie de la PERSOCON tan linda que poseían, su sencilla belleza resultaba una atracción y muchos creían que era parte del éxito de la pastelería; igual fueron muchos los desilusionados ante la respuesta del dueño.

— A Chii se le acabaron los obsequios, chii— señaló al rotar el pequeño canasto vacío— Jefe Ueda, Chii necesita más.

— Calma, calma— pidió el hombre quien despachaba a un cliente— Nos esta yendo tan bien que los regalos están escaseando, debemos racionar unos pocos para cuando Yumi vuelva con mas ¿esta bien?

— Como diga, Jefe. ¿Chii qué puede hacer?

— ¿Por qué no vas y ayudas un poco en la cocina?— se distrajo un instante para despedir a una señora.

— Como diga el jefe Ueda, chii— manteniendo sus ánimos es que entró por la puerta hacia la cocina donde dos PERSOCONS se encontraban amasando pan o cuidando los hornos. El negocio había crecido tanto que el pobre Ueda ya no podía él solo con todo lo que debía hacerse, por ello la anexión de ambos PERSOCONS.

Aquellos dos seres jamás llegarían a ser tan complejos en sus programas de personalidad como lo era Chii, pero aún así entre ellos se trataban como si fueran 'reales', amenos uno con el otro.

— ¿En que puedo ayudar?— preguntó al jalar el mandil de Hiroshi, un PERSOCON de cabello rubio y orejas alargadas horizontalmente.

Él se volvió dejando su tarea. Sabía que por mucho que le dijera a Chii que no necesitaban nada, ella se esmeraría en buscarse alguna utilidad en ese momento, por lo que el PERSOCON pensó rápido— Puedes lavar los moldes, si gustas—- señaló el fregador.

— ¡Esta bien!— arremangó las mangas de su traje y metió las manos en el jabón. De no encontrarse de espaldas a los demás ellos hubiesen notado el cambio en los ojos de la PERSOCON, el mismo que ocurría en las pupilas de aquellas maquinas cuando sus transistores procesaban alguna información.

Aquello fue cuestión de instantes, pero de su boca emergió una sola palabra cuando a la lejanía se escuchó un estallido— ... Hideki...

Los otros empleados también se percataron del inusual sonido. Uno de ellos se asomó por la puerta trasera del local que daba acceso a un callejón. El cielo se encontraba azul, de no ser por una nube muy espesa de colores grises que provenía del horizonte de edificios, imposible el saber de cual de todos ellos.

Entró entonces el Jefe Ueda— ¿Esta todo bien aquí adentro?— preguntó, verificando a cada uno de ellos. Acercándose a aquel que se encontraba en el callejón, viendo la misma nube— ¿Qué es lo que pudo haber pasado?— preguntó en voz alta al privarse del sombrero pastelero de su cabeza— Hiroshi ¿podrías investigar?— pidió al PERSOCON quien asintió a la orden de su dueño, entrando en aquel trance mientras llevaba a acabo su búsqueda de información.

Pese a al distancia comenzaron a escucharse sirenas. El Jefe Ueda sintió un empujón, uno que lo obligó a despejar la salida al callejón- ¡Ey! ¡¡¡Espera...— solo vio la espalda de la pequeña PERSOCON cuando esta corrió por aquel pasillo— ... Chii!— mas sus gritos no la alcanzaron, ni tampoco sus pies, nada la alcanzaría.

Al ver que no tenia caso el perseguirla, el pastelero regresó a su negocio, preguntando si ya se sabía algo de lo ocurrido. Su PERSOCON asintió y sus labios se movieron, mas su voz era distinta, imitaba a la de la chica del noticiero local— _Se nos acaba de informar que las oficinas de mensajeria y correo de las empresas Z.D.E. se encuentra en llamas tras terribles explosiones que testigos afirman haber ocurrido desde el interior del edificio. Por el momento no contamos con mas información. La policía y bomberos están llegando a la escena del incidente, es demasiada la conmoción..._

El Jefe Ueda dejó de escuchar al volver sus ojos asustadizos en dirección a donde Chii había desaparecido, pues tras oír el nombre del lugar que había sucumbido en aquel desastre es que lo supo— ... Motosuwa...

— ¡Hideki! ¡Hideki!— repetía una y otra vez mientras sus piernas parecían moverse por el impulso que mandaba su corazón. Su desesperación era evidente, ni siquiera prestaba atención al entorno por el que se abría camino como si fuese un rayo. Muchos habían sido los tropiezos y las caídas, su vestimenta se había deteriorado por ello.

Mientras mas avanzaba, más le era difícil el continuar sin encontrarse con impedimentos. Divisó una barrera que agentes de la policía levantaron para impedir el paso de automóviles y peatones. Ella no iba a detenerse, no importa cuales fueran las ordenes de aquellos hombres. Su velocidad no disminuyo, no se intimido ni mucho menos se detuvo, ya que sus pies se alzaron del suelo como si alas hubieran crecido en su espalda y estas la elevaran. No es la primera vez que ocurría, y como las veces anteriores igual no se dio cuenta de ello. Largos eran sus saltos muy por encima de las cabezas de la gente, transmitía la sensación de levitar en el aire, pero sus pies llegaban a apoyarse en edificios solo para tomar impulso y continuar muy lejos del alcance de las personas que desearían detenerla.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Imposible el saber cómo ocurrió. Tres estallidos, el primero activando el segundo y el segundo el tercero en un modo armonioso.

Se levantaron las llamas, el humo; el edificio se sacudió desde los cimientos, los techos comenzaron a titubear, paredes se vinieron abajo, estantes cayeron; personas comenzaron a gritar, otras a correr, otras a ayudar a aquellos que no pudieron; solo los empleados comenzaron a preguntarse por qué es que el sistema contra incendios no se activaba, de hacerlo, la carga seria menos y podrían salvarse mas personas... pero no ocurría, el agua se mantuvo prisionera en las delgadas tuberías.

El edificio, la manzana entera ya había sido cercada ya que las explosiones no solo dañaron la mensajeria, sino otras tres construcciones vecinas.

La gente se amontonó detrás de los camiones de bomberos. Las ambulancias tardaron un poco en llegar pero ya los esperaban muchos heridos.

La policía en vano intentaba dispersar a las personas. Ya algunos bomberos comenzaban a entrar al punto serio del problema mientras que otros utilizaban las mangueras.

— ¡Señor, hay muchas personas aún atrapadas por los escombros!— gritó un joven bombero para hacerse oír entre las escandalosas sirenas— Si no detenemos el fuego terminaran asfixiados, o peor aun, este los alcanzara!

— ¡Hacemos todo lo que podemos!— aseguró el jefe del escuadrón— ¡Pero no olvide que al tratarse de una agencia de paquetería y correo hay muchos materiales que expanden con rapidez las llamas!— tomó la radio en su cintura— ¡¿Qué demonios pasa con sistema contra incendios! ¡Cambio!

— ¡Puede olvidarse de él, Señor! ¡Esta completamente arruinado, seguramente una de las explosiones lo fastidió! ¡Imposible el hacerlo funcionar manualmente desde aquí! ¡Cambio!

Una explosión más.

Las personas gritaron, algunos cayeron al suelo para protegerse.

El alboroto sirvió como camuflaje para descender por delante de la barrera de seguridad.

— ¡¡¡Equipo Alpha 43, respondan, cambio!— gritó por el radio, manteniéndose en el suelo, mas no hubo respuesta, solo interferencia— ¡¡Maldición, necesitamos refuerzos!— exclamó al equipo en el camión.

Cuando aquel experimentado hombre se puso de pie es que la vio. Por la conmoción ninguno de las fuerzas especiales había notado a la jovencita quien se mantuvo de pie frente a las puertas destruidas, rodeada por escombros que aun se mantenían incendiados. Él corrió hacia ella, colocándose frente a ella para obligarla a retroceder mas no fue capaz, se encontraba tan rígida como si fuese una estatua.

Asombrado es que se percató de la vista vacía en los ojos de aquella chica, notando entonces su naturaleza por el brillo que procesaban sus ojos.

Las exclamaciones de la gente tras la barrera de seguridad es que lo alertó, volteando hacia la construcción y ver como es que una parte de este estaba por derrumbarse. Hizo uso de toda su fuerza y arrastró consigo al suelo a la PERSOCON, protegiéndola con su cuerpo mientras los escombros caían sobre la entrada,

°°°°°°°°

Cuanto dolor debería despertar aquellas heridas, sin embargo la posible contusión en su cabeza no le permitía a su sistema nervioso el saber lo que debía sentir.

No podía escuchar nada más que un sonido molesto que zumbaba en sus oídos.

Abrió sus ojos, cuando menos lo intento, y solo uno de ellos le entregó la luz. Su pecho se levantó una serie de veces para toser, se le dificultaba el respirar.

Cuando su visión se enfocara solo pudo hacerlo en aquel rostro. ¿Su mente lo estaría engañando? ¿En que momento se quedó dormido dentro del trabajo para poder soñar con ella?

— ¿Chii?—pronunció con dificultad al tener reseca la garganta.

Ella solo lo miraba, se encontraba sobre él.

Sentía el suelo bajo él, intentó levantarse pero no pudo, algo estaba mal y comenzaba a saberlo. Buscó respuestas en los ojos de su Chii pero esta solo se encontraba ahí, cuidándolo, protegiéndolo ¿de qué? Exactamente no lo sabía.

No sintió el temblor, solo el afectuoso abrazo de la PERSOCON que cubrió toda su visión. De un modo inconsciente él rodeó con sus brazos la espalda de ella.

Hacia mucho calor, y le costaba respirar aun más. Finalmente el humo fue perceptible para su nariz y todo comenzó a tomar forma.

Giró un poco la cabeza y vio finalmente el fuego a su alrededor. La PERSOCON junto a él se irguió sobre él y fue cuando descubrió la ilusión, no se trataba de su Chii sino de otra PERSOCON cuyo aspecto se encontraba demacrado por lo que había ocurrido en aquel lugar. A diferencia de él, ella no parecía sentir miedo. Se apoderó de él el miedo cuando finalmente su cuerpo transmitió punzadas de dolor a su cerebro cuando el sudor llegó a resbalar por las quemaduras.

No había a donde voltear y no ver el fuego. Se encontraba él ahí, solo. Pero aquello no era lo que le aterrorizaba o lo llenaba de desesperación sino la idea de lo que podría sucederle a su linda Chii ¿qué es lo que pasaría con ella si él muere?...

— Quiero vivir— pensaba en lo más profundo de su ser— Vivir para verla una vez mas... No puedo irme así... sin decir adiós... no puedo— lagrimas de impotencia corrieron por su cara solo para avivar mas el dolor.

Una gentil mano se posó sobre su mejilla, la sana. La PERSOCON lo miraba ahora de un modo diferente y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro sucio— Hideki— ella dijo su nombre, lo dijo, pero su voz... ¿acaso...? Imposible— Chii no dejara que Hideki sufra más. Estaré aquí contigo, no temas... Ya has solucionado muchas cosas por ti solo, pero ahora es mi turno Hideki, es momento de que Chii haga algo por ti.

Sobre su cara comenzaron a caer gotas de agua, miles de ellas salieron del techo y se precipitaron sobre ellos y el fuego.

Ante las facciones de dolor del hombre, la PERSOCON se colocó a gatas a su lado y evitar lo menos posible que el agua lastimara a Hideki.

— Chii no va a dejarte solo Hideki, estaré aquí— su cara se llenó de aflicción mientras que Hideki finalmente comprendió que, de cierta forma, su Chii se encontraba frente a él. Había un potencial escondido en ella que jamás le interesó el conocer, y solo ahora veía otra fracción de toda esa capacidad.

Poco a poco su vista volvía a nublarse, y entre el desenfoque y el enfoque de su ojo s que podía ver a su pequeña. Motosuwa estiró su mano y tocó el rostro de ella, haciendo caso omiso de la lastimada piel de su brazo— Lo siento tanto... Lo eché todo a perder... Chii... — alcanzó a decir antes de atragantarse— Perdóname... pero tal vez... no vaya a poder cumplir mi promesa... En verdad lo siento...— se desvaneció al final.

— ¿Hideki?— lo movió ligeramente, esperando una respuesta— ¿Hideki?— insistía con la misma delicadeza. El agua que caía sobre ella simulaban las lagrimas que podría llegar a derramar si ella fuera 'real'.

°°°°

— Hoy todo Tokio se encuentra conmocionada por los eventos ocurridos solo unas cuantas horas atrás. Cuando una serie explosivos sincronizados dentro de un edificio de mensajeria explotaron, toda el área se vio invadida por el caos. Tras este acto de violencia que, según informes de la policía, dejó alrededor de veintiocho decesos y mas de sesenta y siete heridos, treinta de ellos graves. La policía ha comenzado sus investigaciones, aún no se han nombrado sospechosos por este crimen. Habían transcurrido treinta y cinco años desde el ultimo ataque de esta magnitud.

— En otros informes, los bomberos afirman que...— dejó de escuchar la televisión cuando una de las enfermeras silenció el aparato, cosa que agradeció.

Ahogó un intento de llanto que casi escapaba de su boca una vez que volteara hacia el final del pasillo donde Elda, es decir, Chii se encontraba de pie, atenta a lo que tras aquella puerta de emergencias se suscitaba.

Hibiya desearía guardar esperanzas pero una vez que vio el estado del joven Motosuwa le fue imposible el retenerlas.

Había tanto movimiento dentro de aquella sala de emergencias, la mayoría de ellas por los lesionados del incendio. Todo aquel panorama era muy triste y desalentador.

— ¡Señora Hibiya!— escuchó, volteando y recibir al joven Minoru quien le tomó las manos— Vine en cuanto me entere ¿Cómo se encuentra Motosuwa?— preguntó el muchacho acompañado de Yuzuki, su PERSOCON.

La mujer no respondió en el instante, pero en su rostro se mostraron sus respuestas— En ausencia de sus padres, y mi cercanía con él, me dijeron que habían logrado estabilizarlo, sin embargo... El 76 de su cuerpo se ve gravemente cubierto por quemaduras y...— se detuvo un poco cuando algunas lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos— No hay muchas esperanzas... Lo subirán a otro cuarto, pero... tarde o temprano sus heridas se infectaran y...— no podía continuar, no necesito hacerlo para que Minoru entendiera.

Cuando recibió la llamada de Ueda, el amigo de Motosuwa, se alarmó pensando lo que pudo ocurrirle a aquel quien se había convertido en un valioso amigo. Resintió el peso de la noticia, pero conservó la postura. Desvió la mirada un poco, encontrando la espalda de Chii a lo lejos— ¿Cómo se encuentra ella?— preguntó.

— Es difícil de saber con certeza pues no ha pronunciado palabra desde que llegamos aquí, solo puedo imaginar lo que yo sufrí cuando estaba perdiendo a mi esposo y cuando perdí a Freya...— se abrazó a si misma— Tengo miedo de pensar en lo que ocurrirá cuando...

Yuzuki se alejó de ambos, caminando por el pasillo donde posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Chii. Por un momento miró al interior de aquella sala, viendo la camilla donde una persona descansaba, tantos aparatos y monitores rodeándolo, algunos médicos aún se encontraban con él.

— ¿Estas bien?— preguntó Yuzuki con gentileza.

Chii no respondió, ni movió, su mirada siempre fija al frente. Seguramente estaba consciente de la situación de Motosuwa y ello es lo que la mantenía en ese estado.

— Debes ser muy fuerte— prosiguió ella— Fuerte para él, cuando él pueda despertar y mirarte a los ojos no debe ver en ti el miedo que él mismo ha de sentir, sino la paz y serenidad que va a necesitar para llegar al final de esto— Yuzuki murmuró al oído de la pequeña PERSOCON antes de abrazarla con fraternidad y dulzura— No he conocido a ninguno como nosotros que haya podido sobrellevar el dolor del corazón ante estos sentimientos— llevó la mano de Chii a resguardarse sobre su pecho— Es por ello que los admiro, a las personas que pueden con este sentimiento tan complejo que nosotros no podemos aguantar... Cuando te das cuenta de ello, intentas por todos los medios no tener que pasar por ello, pero... Ellos no son como nosotros, son frágiles... Y sus vidas pueden terminar tan rápido como empezaron, al darte cuenta de ello es cuando decides amar a esa persona con todas tus fuerzas, pasar con él todo el tiempo que sea posible y gozar con su compañía y atesorar los recuerdos para cuando lleguen momentos difíciles puedas alimentar a tu corazón con ellos...

Yuzuki sintió como es que Chii se estremeció en sus brazos— Que se detenga... por favor, has que se detenga— musitó ella al palparse con fuerza el pecho— Me duele aquí, no puedo... no puedo detenerlo— dijo llena de angustia— ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero que Hideki se vaya!

Yuzuki la sostuvo entre sus brazos— La prueba más grande al hablar del amor es saber dejar ir a esa persona... Y aceptarlo...— su empatía le permitía el sentirse tan mal como Chii podría sentirse.

— Él prometió que se quedaría siempre conmigo, me lo prometió... Juntos, hasta el final...

Yuzuki se colocó frente a ella— ... Es ya este su final, Chii... Él cumplió a su manera, ¿acaso tu serás quien rompa esa promesa? El final esta cerca y no estas con él...

Chii agachó la cabeza. Yuzuki se volvió y dejo pasar al medico que salió.

— Disculpe ¿es acaso usted Chii?— preguntó el medico a Yuzuki, tal vez confundiéndola con una chica real, ya que pese a ser una PERSOCON no contaba con las inusuales salientes a ambos lados de la cabeza que la delatarían como tal.

— No, yo no lo soy. Pero ella si— respondió al sujetar a la PERSOCON.

El medico pensó que se trataría de su hermana o pariente similar la tal Chii que el paciente tanto pedía ver antes de quedar adormilado por los medicamentos para el dolor, pero se trataba de una PERSOCON, vaya cosas— Bien, subiremos el paciente a otro piso. Él pidió que usted podría estar a su lado si lo quiere así...

Chii no respondió.

— Ahí estará— respondió Yuzuki.

— Bien. Les comunicaremos en unos minutos el numero de la habitación— se retiró el medico a informarle la situación a la señora Hibiya.

Yuzuki sujetó las manos de la PERSOCON— Estar con él hasta el final, Chii, y después saber dejarlo ir es la prueba de que podemos y sabemos cómo amar a esa persona...

°°°°°

Libre de toda posible bacteria que podría producir una infección en los heridos, es que entró. Aquella habitación era pequeña, bastante triste.

En el centro, una cama rodeada por cortinas de plástico. Con sus manos pasó por debajo de aquella barrera y se mantuvo quieta contemplando a quien yacía ahí.

Su cuerpo, su pobre cuerpo cubierto por hojas de posible aluminio, eran visibles las quemaduras en su cuello y una cuarta parte superior del rostro.

La embargó la tristeza al verlo en aquel estado, imaginándose el sufrimiento y dolor de las quemaduras, pobrecito de su Hideki. Con su mano temblorosa es que acarició con sus dedos la mejilla del sujeto, una parte de su cuerpo que no fue alcanzada por el fuego.

—**... Ellos no son como nosotros, son frágiles...**

Ella no recordaba haberse lastimado nunca. Aunque su piel parecía la misma que la de ellos, jamás sangró como Hideki lo había hecho cuando se cortaba con algún cubierto o a la hora de afeitarse.

—**... sus vidas pueden terminar tan rápido como empezaron.**

El concepto de lo que era la Muerte lo aprendió un día que encontró un gatito muy enfermó en las calles, su compasión la llevó a traerlo a casa y cuidarlo. Más no pudo recuperarse, murió a las pocas horas, ni siquiera Hideki pudo hacer algo por ayudarlo.

— ¿Por qué las personas se detienen?— había preguntado ella— ¿Por qué ya no se mueven?

Hideki la miró con semblante asustadizo, aquello había sido algo de lo que jamás habían hablado— Algunas veces— titubeó buscando un modo sencillo de explicar— el cuerpo de las personas se desgastan, a veces por el paso de los años, por enfermedad, por accidentes... Y muchas de esas veces, el cuerpo no puede recuperarse, ya no puede mantenerse funcionando y es cuando se detiene...

Chii en ese momento se asustó y abrazó a Hideki por la cintura— ¿Verdad que Hideki jamás va a detenerse, chii?— preguntó, mas bien lo pidió— ¿Verdad?

Hideki en ese momento solo acarició su cabeza con ternura— No puedo prometer eso, Chii, es un ciclo que todos los seres vivientes seguimos. Nacemos, crecemos y tiempo después... morimos. así ha ocurrido desde el inició de todo.

— ¿Y a dónde van cuando eso sucede?— preguntó aun asustada.

Hideki volvió a callar— Muchos dicen... que cuando nos detenemos, solo nuestro cuerpo es el que deja de funcionar, pero nuestros espíritus son libres y van a un lugar mejor...

— ¿Chii podría ir contigo? Chii no quisiera quedarse sola, quiere ir con Hideki, a donde sea— se aferró más a él.

Hideki no era muy sabio al hablar sobre temas de aquella clase. Los PERSOCONS no contaban con una alma y cuando dejaban de moverse, de funcionar... todo terminaba ahí, no quedaba mas de ellos.

Él no había respondido a ello aquella vez, y nuevamente ahora ella se lo preguntaba.

No había nadie en esa habitación. Se privó entonces del calzado. Logró acomodarse en un pequeño espacio al borde de aquella cama, estando lo mas cerca de él, lo posible para no lastimarlo. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro no lastimado de Motosuwa, sujetando entre sus la mano de Hideki.

Entrecerró los ojos al resentir el agobio en su pecho.

— Debes ser muy fuerte. Fuerte para él, cuando él pueda despertar y mirarte a los ojos no debe ver en ti el miedo que él mismo ha de sentir, sino la paz y serenidad que va a necesitar para llegar al final de esto.

Chi cerró los ojos— Hideki, Chii esta aquí contigo, yo te cuidare, velare tu sueño— comentó en voz alta, como si pudiera escucharla— He escuchado que la gente dice que nosotros no podemos soñar, ¿pero sabes qué Hideki? Se equivocan... soñamos y mucho— palpó el anillo en su dedo— No sé lo que puedes estar soñando, pero si sé que me gustaría estar ahí contigo... Igual me gustaría compartir contigo mi sueño favorito...—se acomodó como si de verdad fuera a dormir— aquel donde vuelo, si, vuelo por encima del mar, la luna se encuentra grande y bella. Por el reflejo del agua puedo ver mi reflejo y... es cuando te veo... vuelas a mi lado, ambos como pajaritos... por encima de las nubes con dirección a la luna... deseamos alcanzarla... Tú te volteas, me tomas en tus brazos y me dices... 'Te amo'... y yo... digo... "Yo también... te amo... Hideki..."

°°°°

El viento acariciaba con suavidad su rostro y sacudía su cabello y ropas con gentileza. Las estrellas se encuentran en todo su esplendor y la luna llena iluminaba todo el panorama.

mantenía sus brazos extendido y la brisa tibia rozaba su piel.

Se volteó a un lado, sabiendo lo que continuaba. Divisó a su amado, pero no a aquel que había visto enfermo y herido, no, ese no.

Le sonreía ampliamente y sus movimientos eran atolondrados ante aquella su primera vez volando.

Intentó alcanzarla, pero ella se resistía, comenzando a si un juego que trajo risas y alegría a la cara de ambos.

Ni una palabra, solo sonrisas y caricias. En un momento Hideki logró alcanzarla al utilizar una nube como escondite y sorprenderla.

Se mantuvieron suspendido en el aire, abrazados el uno al otro, riendo ante el juego.

— ¡Hideki ya esta bien ¿verdad! Hideki puede seguir jugando con Chii— sujetó el rostro limpió del joven, tocando su nariz con la propia, Hideki sintió cosquillas.

— Sí mi pequeña, ya estoy bien ¿y sabes qué? Estoy mejor que nunca pues estoy contigo en este lugar donde no hay dolor, ni despedidas— le sonreía ampliamente.

— ¿Tenemos que volver al hospital?— preguntó ella en ese momento.

— ...Yo no puedo volver— musitó aun sonriendo— ... Pero si tu quieres, puedes hacerlo...

Chii lo miró confundida.

— No. Chii quiere quedarse aquí con Hideki— se aferró a él, entrelazando sus brazos detrás de su cuello— ¡Chii quiere ir con Hideki!— insistió atemorizada con la sola idea de que él pudiese marcharse sin ella— No importa donde este o a donde tengamos que ir, mientras pueda estar contigo, con la persona hecha solo para mí, Chii será muy feliz— abrazó al joven y este hizo lo mismo.

— De acuerdo... Pues en este lugar si puedo cumplir mi promesa, es más— levantó la barbilla de la PERSOCON para que lo mirara a los ojos— Mi pequeña Chobit, renovare esa promesa, estaremos juntos de aquí en adelante, juntos para siempre.— la levantó por la cintura y giró con ella en brazos, haciéndola reír— Juntos en la eternidad.

°°°°°°°°°°

Una vez terminado el servicio, todos los presentes se marcharon. Algunos más lentos que otros, resistiéndose a la idea de que hubiera ocurrido.

Chitose Hibiya fue la ultima en quedarse, de pie frente a la lapida nueva en aquel suelo tan antiguo.

Aún no podía creerlo. Jamás pensó que fuera posible... La conexión que algo como el amor produce entre dos personas puede ser tan especial, tan intimo que provocaría el que dos personas que se aman pudieran abandonar este mundo en el mismo instante...

Hideki Motosuwa murió un 12 de Abril, a las 18:36, a su lado se encontró a una pequeña que dormía a su lado, una que no despertó, que dejó de funcionar. Hibiya no intentó el repararla, sabía que sería en vano y respetaba la decisión que su Elda había tomado.

Se arrodilló frente a la lapida, sacando algo de su bolso y que con mucho cuidado colocó entre las flores— Joven Motosuwa, cuide mucho a mi Chobit— pasó su mano por el cristal de aquella fotografía enmarcada donde mostraba a su hermosa Chii en compañía de la persona que fue hecha solo para ella.

Limpió las lagrimas en su cara y emprendió el camino a casa.

Cualquiera curioso que pasara frente a aquella lapida y leyera el epitafio se encontraría con el grabado:

**Aquí yacen**

**Hideki **

**&**

**Chii**

**Motosuwa**

**Quienes probaron que no existe un**

**amor tan puro como el de una**

**computadora hacia un humano.**

**FIN**


End file.
